iBecome Enciente
by Project NICK
Summary: After coming back from the doctor, Carly reveals to Sam that she's pregnant, so Carly tries to prepare the "perfect" moment to tell her husband, Freddie. Takes place in the future; based on the episode "Lucy Is Enciente" from the TV show "I Love Lucy".
1. Chapter 1

_iBecome Enceinte_

_Chapter 1: Feeling Sick_

On a rainy Monday afternoon, in Bushwell Plaza, Carly Shay was sitting on the couch, trying to relax. She was alone in her apartment because her husband, Freddie Benson, was busy working at one of the universities in Seattle, where he was a professor in technology.

There was a knock at the door, and Carly told the person knocking to come in. The door opened, and Sam Puckett, her long-time best friend, walked inside. "Hey, Carly, you ready to go shopping?"

Carly nodded her head, but after getting up, she said, "Uh, Sam... my stomach feels swelled-up, and I have a headache."

Sam then got an answer in her head to why Carly was feeling sick, but decided to wait until her best friend explained more. "I feel really… sousy" said Carly, and Sam laughed a little at the new word.

"Wow, Carly… and I thought that I was the only one who made up words. How in the chiz did you make that word up?"

"Sousy?" Carly smiled, and explained, "It's a word my grandmother made up for when you're feeling real sick and lousy."

Sam laughed again, and went to the couch, sitting next to her. "So, Carly, how is Fredward doing after tying the knot with you last year?"

Carly laughed silently to herself, knowing that not even she could stop Sam from calling Freddie his real name and other made-up ones. "The two of us are fine, Sam… He got a job in teaching as a college professor in computers."

Sam interrupted her with saying, "Does it pay well?" Carly laughed, and was about to tell her how much money Freddie got paid, but Sam interrupted her again. "All right, let's go before all the good clothes are taken!"

Carly chuckled, and said, "Okay, Sam… but can I see the doctor first?"

Sam's answer from earlier came back in her head, and she said, "Carly, you… er, don't suppose…that you're going to have a baby, are you?" To her surprise, Carly laughed as if she was joking again.

"Oh, Sam, stop it…" However, a few seconds passed, and Carly's face went from happiness to shock. Then, she cried "A baby?"

Her best friend nodded, and said, "Yeah, that's a word my grandmother made up for tiny little people."

Carly frowned, and said, "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Sam… I am not going to be having a daughter… I mean, er, having a baby!"

However, Sam could easily see that Carly didn't look too sure at whether or not Sam was telling the truth. "All right, then, Carly, I will wait right here while you go visit Dr. P. Hill Collins… go on, Mommy, I'll wait!"

Before Carly left, she frowned at Sam, and said, "Now, Sam, be serious… I am not going to be having a baby, and that's final!"


	2. Feeling Happy

**iBecome Enciente**

_Chapter 2: Feeling Happy_

About half an hour later, Carly walked back into her apartment, and Sam noticed that she was looking ten times happier than when she left. "Carly... are you okay?"

Carly looked at Sam, and said, "Oh, Sam... me and Freddie are going to have a baby!"

The young woman sat on the couch, and Sam became very happy for Carly. She put her hand on Carly's shoulder, and said, "Wow... this is great news, Carly!"

Carly smiled, and gave her BFF a warm smile. "Thanks, Sam..."

Sam suddenly started getting very excited. "Oh, just think, you'll be a mother, and I'll be an, uh..."

The nervous blonde asked, "Well, I'll be something, won't I?"

Carly laughed, patted Sam's shoulder, and said, "Of course... you and Shane could be the godparents."

Sam grinned, and she reminded Carly of a little girl who had entered a candy store (or, for Sam, a fried chicken restaurant) for the 1st time. "Oh, Carls, thank you... I'll call Fredward for you so that you can tell him the good news."

Carly nodded her head, not really paying attention, but when Sam started dialing, Carly quickly snapped out of her trance, and stopped Sam from finishing the call. "Wait, Sam, don't..."

Sam couldn't believe what her best friend was doing! "Why on Earth do you not want to tell him over the phone?"

Carly frowned at Sam. "I've been dreaming about how I would tell Freddie that I was pregnant ever since we got married, and now, I'll be able to have my 'perfect dream' come true!"

"Oh?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Carly, crossing her arms. "And how **_exactly _**do you plan on telling Fredward before he leaves tonight to Tropicana Babalu?"

Sam was referring to the nightclub that Freddie worked at, as the manager, and where he gave spectacular shows, sometimes even performing himself!

"Nuh-uh, Sam..." Carly gave her BFF a look that meant she was **not **going to let Sam fins out her plan so easily. "I won't tell you until after I tell Freddie... and don't tell him either!"

Sam nodded her head, and Carly added, "Also, don't blab this to your husband, okay? I don't want Shane telling his best friend that I'm pregnant."

When Carly said that, Sam suddenly remembered something, and said, "Oh, my God... I was supposed to meet Shane for lunch at a fancy restaurant!"

As she ran out of the apartment, Carly asked, "Wait, Sam, what restaurant is he taking you to?"

"I don't know!" yelled Sam, and after she was gone, Carly layed on the comfy couch, dreaming about her perfect moment of telling Freddie that the two of them would have a family...


	3. A Ruined Moment

**iBecome Enciente**

_Chapter 3: A Ruined Moment_

At 3:15p.m., Freddie Benson entered his home, and called out, "Carly, I'm home!" He put his briefcase onthe desk, his coat on the coat hanger, and grinned as his beautiful wife entered the room.

"Hello, Freddie..." said Carly, smiling, and she walked over to him, putting her hands around his neck, and the twenty-four year old professor grinned.

The perfect couple kissed romantically, doing it almost exactly the way they did when they were both seventeen... after he'd saved her life... which had started their future relationship...

When they stopped, Carly said, "I missed you, Professor."

Freddie laughed, and said, "I missed you, too, Carly, but we talked about this... You need to be the housewife, and I need to be the one who brings home the bacon!"

Carly put her head on his shoulder, and squeezed him tightly. "I still missed you, though..."

Her husband sighed, but then, he smiled, and gave her a hug before they released each other... which is when Freddie fainted!

"Freddie!" Carly quickly became concerned. "Are you all right, honey?"

Helping her husband up to the couch, Carly asked him again, and Freddie nodded. "I'm sorry... but sometimes, I still can't believe that you kiss me when you, er... kiss me like that.

"That always seemed like a dream to me!" Carly laughed when Freddie said that, but as he went to the couch, wanting to relax, she knew that it was time for her "perfect moment" to come true!

Carly sat next to him, and she gave him another passionate kiss. When she finished, Freddie smiled, and asked, "What was that for?"

"Honey..." Freddie watched as Carly put her arms around him, and continued smiling. "Something _wonderful _has happened."

Freddie grinned, and he began to chuckle. "Let me guess... you and Sam bought an 'oh-my-God' dress, huh?"

Carly rolled her eyes, and said, "No... it's for me and you, Freddie, and what I want to say is..."

Before Carly could answer, the telephone rang, and Freddie got up so that he could get it, not seeing Carly's annoyed face.

"Hello?' answered Freddie. "Oh, what is it, Xavier?"

Carly knew that "Xavier" was one of the band members in her husband's band (who played the trumpet), so she decided to not disturb Freddie's conversation.

The young manager frowned, and said, "Look, Xavier, that club was **supposed **to be ready for BTR tonight this morning, so don't tell me it's halfway ready!

"Either make sure it's ready, or you will be a dishwashing player instead of a trumpet player!"

Freddie hung up the phone, and he went back to the couch, saying, "Well, this is great... tonight is when Big Time Rush performs at the club, and it's not even fully prepared!"

Carly held Freddie's hand , making him turn to see her, and she said, "Freddie... something wonderful has happened. You and I are going to be..."

Then, the phone rang again, and while Freddie got up to get it, Carly huffed, and she crossed her arms, frowning.

The married musician began yelling to "Enrique" (the club's head waiter) in Spanish, and before hanging up, Freddie shouted, "Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Enrique, just get the job DONE!"

Hanging up, Freddie then went back to his wife, who instantly cheered up, and she put her hand on Freddie's cheek, giving him a sweet smile. "Freddie, honey... we're going to be..."

However, she stopped when the telephone rang again, but before Freddie could get up, Carly said, "**_Oh, no, Freddie... you stay right there... I'll answer it."_**

Carly went over to the phone, and answered it. "Look, Freddie is unavailable right now, so please live a message."

She then made the phone go on "Silent" and "Hold" mode, and went back to Freddie, who asked, "Uh, Carly, who was that on the phone?"

Instead of answering, Carly gave him another kiss. The professor allowed it for a while, but then, there was a knock at the door, and as Freddie went to open it, Carly grumbled under her breath furiously, frowning in annoyance.


	4. Freddie Leaves

iBecome Enciente

_Chapter 4: Freddie Leaves_

The young woman saw Sam and her husband, Shane, and Freddie said, "Hello, Shane... hey, Sam, you beat up anyone trying to hit on your husband lately?"

Carly chuckled, knowing that **nothing **would stop her two best friends from arguing with each other.

"You know, Fred-hag," Sam replied, frowing at her BFF's husband. "I _**still **_feel like beating you to a pulp sometimes, but the only reason that i don't murder you is because Carly _loves _you... so don't make '_until death do us part'_ come true for you!"

Shane held his wife's hand, and said,"_Easy, _Samantha... oh, Freddie, can you take me down to the nightclub you work at when you leave? I haven't even been there yet..."

Freddie got his coat from the coat hanger, which made Carly upset, and he said, "I'll take you right now, Shane, because I gotta get down there, anyway... they need my help getting it ready for tonight."

Before Freddie left, Carly asked, "Wait, honey, what about the good news that I wanted to tell you?"

Her husband sighed, and he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, honey... but don't worry, I **will **know it by tonight."

Kissing his wife goodbye on the lips, Freddie left the apartment, followed by Shane, who kissed Sam on the cheek, and when they were gone, Sam said, "_So... _I guess that you didn't tell him the news yet?"

Carly frowned in annoyance. "No, because I was being interrupted by phone calls, and... _**not **_expected visitors."

"Well, _thanks a lot!_" Sam huffed, and she crossed her arms, a frown on her face.

Carly apologized, and Sam said, "Oh, that's okay... so, what are you going to do now?"

Carly looked ar the clock (it was 4:01p.m.) and she said,"I'm going to get dressed properly, and tell Ricky- I mean, uh, Freddie down at the club."

Before she went to her room, Sam asked, "Wait, Carls, what about your special moment?"

Carly shrugged her shoulders. "I can't do it anymore, Sam... so I got to tell him today or wait for the baby to tell him."


	5. Big Time Rehearsal

iBecome Enciente

_Chapter 5: Big Time Rehearsal_

Down at the Tropicana Babalu nightclub, Freddie and Shane had just finished getting it ready for tonight.

After Shane left, Freddie anxiously waited for the popular singing group to arrive... "Hey, what's up, Freddie?"

From one of the entrances came the members of Big Time Rush, starting from Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James, who all greeted the twenty-three-year-old manager.

When the introductions were over, Freddie requested them to practice one song before leaving to have fun, and James said, "No problemo, Fredwardo... let's hit it, guys!'

_[Verse 1]_  
_Do you want to_  
_Ride in a big limousine?_  
_Tell me do you want to_  
_Take a little bite of the fame machine?_  
_If you wanna be discovered_  
_And end up on the cover've every star-studded supermarket magazine_  
_You can do it_  
_Stick right to it._  
_It could happen tonight._

_[Chorus]_  
_You wanna be famous. (famous)_  
_You wanna be the one who's living the life._  
_You wanna be famous. (famous)_  
_You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride._

_[Verse 2]_  
_Do you want to_  
_Cut to the front of the line?_  
_Baby, do you need to_  
_See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?_  
_Come on, we gotta work harder._  
_Fight the fight together._  
_Take you to the top._  
_We've got the winning team._  
_It's your moment._  
_You can own it._  
_It's the American dream._

_[Chorus]_  
_You wanna be famous. (famous)_  
_You wanna be the one who's living the life._  
_You wanna be famous. (famous)_  
_You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride._

_[Bridge]_  
_All day._  
_All night._  
_The camera's on and it never lies._  
_You're under_  
_The spotlight._  
_Twenty-four seven til the end of time._  
_Whoa, oh._  
_You wanna be famous._  
_Whoa, oh._  
_You wanna be famous._

_[Chorus]_  
_You wanna be famous. (famous)_  
_You wanna be the one who's living the life._  
_You wanna be famous. (famous)_  
_You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride._

_You wanna be famous._

_Your song is on the radio._  
_high rotation video._  
_Bright lights, fan mail._  
_Paparazzi on your tail._  
_Tour bus, private jet._  
_Thinking big ain't failed you yet._  
_Just one thing you can't forget._  
_Takes more than just wanting it._  
_Aim high, never rest._  
_Put your passion to the test._  
_Give your all, never less._  
_Famous means that you're the best._

When the pop group finished, Freddie and his own band gave them a loud round of applause, and said, "That was great! Now, uh... go hang out in Seattle, have some fun, and return exactly at 8:30p.m."

To his surprise, the band all ran out of the club, and Freddie said, "Huh... first, Carly acts weird, and now, the pop group is acting strange... _ay carumba!"_


	6. A Tearful Attempt

_iBecome Enciente_

_Chapter 6: A Tearful Attempt_

As soon as BTR was gone, Freddie started helping the other workers get the club set up for tonight, and one of the workers said, "Uh, Mr. Manager, sir, your wife is here."

When the worker left, Carly came in, going under a very tall ladder that had a tall man standing on the top, fixing the lightbulbs.

"Oh, hi, honey..." greeted Freddie, happy to see his wife, who was dressed up the way she always was whenever they went out.

"Freddie, I have some fantastic news to tell you..." Carly put her arms around his neck, hoping to try her "moment" again.

However, a worker asked, "Yo, Benson, do we need roses on the tables or tulips?"

Freddie said, "Put roses, Jason... it's a special night tonight."

When Jason left, Carly said, "Freddie, I'm going to be..."

Then, another waiter asked, "Freddie, where can I find the scent-smelling candles at?"

"In the Storage Room, next to the bottles of nitrous oxygen, Mikey."

When Michaelangelo left, Carly tried to talk again, but then, all of the workers and Freddie's band members bugged Freddie about getting the club ready.

Getting fed up with all the chaos, Freddie yelled, "_**Guys, enough!**_"

When they became silent, the young manager said, "Okay, **nobody **say a word, all right? Carly wants to tell me something important, so everybody else... shush!"

Turning to his beautiful wife, Freddie said, "All right, then... Carly, you wanted to tell me something?"

Carly was about to speak, but she noticed that **every **worker, **all **of the band members, and Freddie were staring at her, waiting to know what she had to say.

"Uh... I, er... um..." Carly started to get nervous. "Does anyone know what time it is?"

All of the waiters laughed, the band members began telling her the time, and Freddie, who was amused but confused, said, "Oh, Carly, you didn't come all the way down here to ask for the time, did you?"

Carly suddenly began to cry, and she moaned, "Yes, it was..."

She began to leave, and Freddie, now upset, asked, "Honey, what's the matter?"

"_Nothing!_" sobbed Carly, who was extremely upset. "_You're just too busy to know what I have to say..._"

Still crying, the young woman walked out of the nightclub, leaving Freddie concerned and upset, wondering if Carly was okay...


	7. Big Time Performance

**iBecome Enciente**

_Chapter 7: Big Time Performance_

Later that night, at 9:42p.m., the Tropicana Babablu nightclub was filled with many people, half of them dancing, energetic, and happy, while others were there for a date or to have a good time...

_[Verse 1:]__  
__Now I dont mean to brag on mine_  
_but I dont think you know wat you done this time (NO)_  
_ISH no THANGS when I do my thang_  
_I put it on you like whats my name, (whats my name)_  
_You cant hang believe you cant, but you in tha right place if you came to get spanked_  
_Let me brake you off (to tha trak from Big Tank)_  
_No holdin back (cuz trust me ya'll can't)_

_[Hook:]_  
_I'ma get down, pro (fessional and if)_  
_You aint know (you're about to know in 1)_  
_2-3-4 (moves or mo')_  
_And get broke like you aint never been broke before_  
_Now let's go (let's go)_  
_You want it (you want it)_  
_Then you better get ready cuz this what you gon' get _  
_Anyway you want it_  
_We can take it to the WINDOW to the WALL (or better yet)_

_[Chorus (2x):]_  
_We can take it to the floor (we can take it to the floor)_  
_Tell me wat you wanna do wit me (tell me what you wanna do wit me)_  
_We can take it to the floor_  
_Baby you dont wanna fool wit me_

When the DJ finished playing the song "Take It To The Floor", Freddie appeared in the middle of the stage, his band behind him, and the twenty-three year old manager was dressed in a tuxedo that looked similar to the one he'd worn when he and Carly had danced for the 1st time in the Groovy Smoothie.

"Well, I got to say..." Freddie, who was also the announced, gave the audience a wide, huge grin. "If I was, er, a teenager again... let's just say that my moves would have gotten me kicked out of this place."

The audience laughed, and Freddie said, "Now, we have a very special surprise for you all tonight...

"As you can see, the club was prepared special tonight... and why? Well... it's because we were in a big... time... RUSH!"

The audience cheered, and the applause grew louder when Big Time Rush came onstage, singing their hit single called "City Is Ours."

_The city is ours (2x) _

_(Kendall) _  
_Rolling past graffiti walls _  
_Billboards lighting up the block _  
_Everyone one of us on a mission (Oh yea) _  
_Got a whole crew by my side _  
_Cars beep, beep when they pass us by _  
_We ready to get down to business (mm, mm) _

_(Carlos) _  
_We pull up, open the door _  
_All the girls, scream there they are _  
_It's packed from wall to wall _  
_And, everybody is calling _  
_Here they come, it's almost time _  
_Feel the rush, now hit the lights _  
_We gonna get it all started _

_(Chorus) _  
_Because the night is young _  
_The line is out the door _  
_Today was crazy but _  
_Tonight the city's ours _  
_Live it up _  
_Until the morning comes _  
_Today was crazy but tonight _  
_The city is ours (2x) _

_(James) _  
_My, my look how we roll _  
_Was it only a month ago _  
_Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh) _  
_Now we're here like, yeah we told ya _  
_Still far, but we're that much closer _  
_And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no) _

_(Logan) _  
_We pull up, open the door _  
_All the girls, scream there they are _  
_It's packed from wall to wall _  
_And, everybody is calling _  
_Here they come, it's almost time __  
__Feel the rush, now hit the lights _  
_We gonna get it all started _

_(Chorus) _  
_Because the night is young _  
_The line is out the door _  
_Today was crazy but _  
_Tonight the city's ours _  
_Live it up _  
_Until the morning comes _  
_Today was crazy but tonight _  
_The city is ours (2x) _

_(James) _  
_We gotta believe _  
_Its destiny calling _  
_So night after night _  
_We rock the whole place out _  
_As hard as it seems _  
_I know if you want it _  
_Then it's gonna happen some how _

_(Chorus) _  
_Because the night is young _  
_The line is out the door _  
_Today was crazy but _  
_Tonight the city's ours _  
_Live it up _  
_Until the morning comes _  
_Today was crazy but tonight _

_Because the night is young _  
_The line is out the door _  
_Today was crazy but _  
_Tonight the city's ours _  
_Live it up _  
_Until the morning comes _  
_Today was crazy but tonight _  
_The city is ours (4x) _

_(Kendall) _  
_The city is ours_

As they finished, Freddie started to wonder if his wife was okay because he hadn't seen her since she'd came over in the afternoon...


	8. Finally Telling

**iBecome Enciente**

_Chapter 8: Finally Teling_

After seeing the boy band leave the stage, going out the back entrance, followed by lots of beautiful women, Carly went over to one of the waiters, called Marcos, and after giving him a note, she whispered something in his ear, and the waiter smiled.

Then, Marcos winked at Carly, telling her that he'd take care of everything, and Carly went to sit at one of the empty tables while Marcos gave the note to another waiter, telling him what to do, and as Marcos got Carly her usual order, the other waiter went over to Freddie, who was saying, "Thanks, ladies and gentlemen..."

The waiter gave the note to Freddie, walked away, and the manager/musician/professor/announcer said, "Thanks, Desi."

After reading it, Freddie smiled, and said, "Oh, would you listen to this... '_Dear Freddie, I just learned that me and my husband will be having a baby, but I haven't told him yet. I know that you've sang the song called 'We're Having A Baby (My Baby and Me)', so if you could sing it, that would be the perfect way of breaking the news to him.'_

"Of course..." Freddie turned to the band. "Guys, get ready..."

Then, the young man had an idea, and he said, "Hey, how about we get the couple up here?"

The audience cheered, but when nobody went up, Freddie said, "Come on, we just want to wish you good-luck... who is it?"


	9. Learning the Truth

iBecome Enciente

_Chapter 9: Learning the Truth_

_Rock-a-bye-baby  
__On the treetop (no?)_

Freddie started walking around, asking couples at tables if they were the ones who'd be having a baby.

_When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock_

_(speaking:) No?_

_When the bow breaks  
The cradle will fall_

He started laughing in a kind way when he pointed to an elderly couple, with the woman blushing and laughing.

_And down will come baby  
Cradle and all_

As the band's piano player quietly but sweetly played the tune, Freddie continued the song, hoping to find the couple.

_Rock-a-bye-baby  
On the treetop_

_(speaking:) Oh, hi, honey!_

Freddie saw Carly, dressed beautifully, who smiled and waved at her husband. Then, as a joke, Freddie pointed to her, and Carly nodded her head, along with smiling sweetly.

_And when the wind blows  
[Carly nods]  
__The cradle will rock _

Thinking that Carly was joking, Freddie continued on toward the other tables.

_And when the bow breaks  
The cradle will fall  
_

_And..._

Suddenly, the young manager stopped, and he turned back to Carly, who began to blush as she nodded her head again...


	10. A Wonderful Ending

iBecome Enciente

_Chapter 10: A Wonderful Ending_

When Freddie realized that his wife was pregnant, the young man ran over to her, getting down on his knees. "No..."

Both of them were chuckling, and Carly nodded again. "Yes..."

"How come you never told me?" Freddie also realized why Carly had acted so weird and strange before.

"Well, you didn't give me a chance..." Carly continued to blush and smile at Freddie.

"Are you serious?" Carly nodded, and then, Freddie stood up, crying, "It's me!"

Carly and the audience laughed warmly when Freddie said that, and the soon-to-be father yelled. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

As the audience gave them applause, the young man introduced his wife. "I'd like you all to meet my mother!"

Carly laughed, and she corrected her husband's mistake by whispering it in his ear. "I mean, my wife, my wife..."

The proud manager was unable to remember what to do next, so the audience yelled, "Do the baby song!"

"What?" Freddie was too focused on Carly to listen...

"Do The Baby Song! DO THE BABY SONG!"

Then, as Freddie's band began playing the song, the spotlight shined on the two of them, and as Freddie held Carly, with his arms around her waist, he began to sing the song.

_We're having a baby  
My baby and me_

_You'll read it in _People  
_That we're adding a limb  
__To our family tree_

Carly and Freddie also began to slow-dance, with Freddie still behind her, his arms firm but gently around her waist.

_While pushing that carriage  
How proud I wll be_

_There's nothing like marriage  
Ask the father and mother  
And they'll agree_

_He'll have toys, baby clothes  
He'll know he's come to the right house_

_By and by, when he grows  
Maybe he'll live in the White House  
_

_Carly (speaking:) Really?  
Freddie (singing:) And why not?_

_Our future looks brighter  
But definitely  
We're having a baby  
_

_Freddie (speaking:) Oh, I'll bet he's gonna look just like you  
__Carly (speaking/blushing:) Oh, I hope not..._

_(Audience laughs)_

_We're having a baby_

_Carly (speaking:) I'll bet she's going to speak all cukey, like you  
Freddie (speaking:) She?  
__Carly (speaking:) Yeah_

Freddie pulled Carly closer to him, finishing the song in a romantic, sweet, and slow tone.

_We're having a baby  
My baby and me_

Freddie then kissed Carly's neck, and the two of them were both crying tears of happiness. The young man said, "I love you, Carly..."

Carly smiled, her tears going down her face, and she said, "I love you, too, Freddie..."

Then, the two began to share a romantic, slow kiss while the audience cheered for the couple that was on their way to becoming a family...

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
